


bunny

by GOTHCHAEWON



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Seo Changbin, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), We Die Like Men, bunny hybrid changbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOTHCHAEWON/pseuds/GOTHCHAEWON
Summary: felix finds out that his high school crush rejected him because he has bunny ears.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	bunny

today, felix was running the counter at his job, a cliche coffee shop. y'know, the brown and tan coffee shops where they play _**134340**_ by **bts** or _**instagram**_ by **dean**. it was a slow day currently, which was weird because all of the university students race inside the shop at the speed of Lightning McQueen whenever 3:00 hits. it was too quiet. 

too, too quiet. 

felix stared at the air particles around him out of boredom.

until a loud– *"give me my hat back, jisung! do you want to get some coffee or _not_?!"

he looked outside at the sidewalk to see a short boy wearing a mask holding an even shorter boy's hat out of his reach. he was also wearing a mask.

"jisung!" the shorter boy sulked as the taller boy laughed.

the bunny ears he sported drooped out of frustration. he pouted and whined at the taller, eventually punching him hard in the stomach.

the jisung boy keeled over in agony and the boy just grabbed his hat back and placed it back over his head. the bunny ears disappeared with it.

felix smiled to himself, turning away from the window. 'those bunny ears look adorable!' he thought. 'wow, i wish i knew someone who was a hybrid. that'd be cool!' he started spacing out once again, lost in daydreams.

meanwhile, the hybrid approached the shop with his friend trailing behind in pain.

he entered the shop with a "good afternoon!"

"huh? oh!" felix snapped out of his trance quickly. "good afternoon, valued customer! what would you like to order?" he said, straightening up.

the boy in front of him paused for a while.

"uh, sir? you- uh...your order hasn't been placed."

"uhm, yeah..c-can i get a latte please?"

his friend, jisung, came in at this time as well, screeching for a espresso with 8 extra shots, and whipped cream and chocolate, all under the name 다람쥐 (squirrel).

'he should just do cocaine.' felix thought.

"can i get a name?" 

"uh...um..."

"come on, now. you can't forget your own name, right?"

the boy tensed.

felix cleared his throat.

"changbin..." the boy said quietly.

"okay! will that be all?" felix chirped as he wrote on the cup.

he nodded slowly.

he made the latte and the liquid death easily and efficiently.

he handed the hot cups to the two boys, who were the only customers he's had.

he entered the key components and looked the the total with tax. "your total comes to $15.61." he said calmly. _cha-ching!_ went the register.

he waved goodbye to the two customers.

he then slumped in confusion. 

"my high school crush has bunny ears?"

**Author's Note:**

> * "give me my hat back, jordon! do you wanna see uncle cracker or not?"


End file.
